


Héroe

by Nakuru



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Community: retos_a_lacarta, Español | Spanish, Gen, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-26 16:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/285617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lua tiene la sensación de que algo cambió.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Héroe

Cuando el duelo termina, Lua toca su nueva marca y termina sonriendo para sí mismo.

Su alegría se debe en gran parte a que todos están bien, por supuesto, y también a que ahora se siente más parte de los _5Ds_ que antes.

Aun así hay otra razón —que le provoca tanto orgullo como el haber logrado ayudar a que ganasen el duelo—: ahora siente que ya no es el niño pequeño que nunca puede hacer nada y que al fin podrá convertirse en un verdadero héroe y podrá salvar a Luca e incluso impedir que vuelva a ser lastimada.


End file.
